Reuntied
by Bridget O'Connolly
Summary: Yugi goes off to the War in Iraq as a soilder and returns home after a 5 year deployment.


**CHAPETR 1  
"THE RETURN"**

**A plane arrived in Domino a man got off the plane after 5 years of being gone, no one except Solomon Motou knew where he went, he was wearing an Air Force dress uniform. The man closed his eyes looking at the ground a moment, then looked up and opened his eyes, his eyes were now more narrow then they use to be and half way between crimson and amethyst, his hair was way shorter then it once was. This man was none other then Yugi Motou. Yugi went right to the game shop he dumped his duffle. Yami, Joey, Téa, Tristan, and Ryou were now going to Domino College. Yugi gets his duel disk and changes his clothes and put on a hooded cloak with his hood up then goes to the college. He quickly finds Yami and the gang. **

**"Yami Motou?" Yugi asked his voice was deeper then it once was. **

**"Yes." Yami said a bit confused about who this guy was. **

**"You're just like Yugi told me." Yugi said. **

**Yami's eyes widen it shock. **

**"You know, Yug!" Joey demanded. **

**Yugi nodded. **

**"Yes, I do." Yugi said. **

**"Where is he!" Yami demanded. **

**"Duel me and I'll tell you." Yugi said. **

**"Fine." Yami said angrily. **

**"I'll go first." Yugi said. **

**"Fine." Yami said. **

**"I play my King's Knight, in defense mode." Yugi said. **

**"Then I play 2 cards facedown." He said. **

**"And with that I end my turn." He said. **

**"Your move, pharaoh." He said with a smirk. **

**"I first play the magic card Stop Defense! Then I summon Dark Magician! Then I play Book of Secret Arts! This makes my Dark Magician even stronger!" **

**"Now Dark Magician attack King's Knight!" **

**When Dark Magician destroyed King's Knight electricity frizzled from Yugi's duel disk. Yugi winced in pain. Yami blinked. **

**"What?" Yami asked in confusion. **

**Then Yami came close to him. **

**"Atemu..." Yugi started falling to his knees. **

**Yami blinked in surprise. **

**"Y-Yugi..." Yami started in shock. **

**Electricity continued to frizzle from Yugi's duel disk. Yugi slowly looked up at Yami. Yami ran to him and tried to remove the duel disk. The duel disk came off but, it gave Yami a slight shock. Yami winced as he dropped the duel disk. **

**"Y-Y-Yami..." Yugi started. **

**Yami soon pulled Yugi into a hug. **

**"It's okay Yugi." Yami said. **

**"I'm sorry...for leave without telling you." Yugi said. **

**"It's okay Yugi." Yami said. **

**"You probably had a good reason. I was just worried about you. Why didn't you call or write?" He asked. **

**"I was busy with my duties and I was sent to Iraq by my CO's and well thing were pretty rough for a while." Yugi said. **

**Yami looked confused. **

**"I was in the military..." Yugi started. **

**"Why?" Yami asked. **

**"I just was...and they send me to Iraq and well there was a major fire fight..." Yugi started. **

**Yami just hugged Yugi tighter. **

**"Shhh...You don't have to say anything more." Yami said. **

**"Yami...am I ever glad to be home." Yugi said hugging Yami back. **

**"I'm glad you are too." Yami said. **

**"Let's go home." Yugi said fighting not to lose conscious. **

**Yami nodded. **

**"Okay Aibou." Yami said as he helped Yugi up. **

**"Yami, I think I'm gonna pass out." Yugi said. **

**Yami picked Yugi up into his arms. **

**"Don't worry I'm here." Yami said. **

**Yugi lost consciousness. Yugi through he was unconscious clung to Yami's shirt. Yugi was now semi-conscious. **

**"Y-Y-Yami...i-it...s-s-still...h-h-hurts." Yugi gasped in pain. **

"**What hurts, aibou?" Yami asked with concern. **

"**My chest." Yugi gasped in pain. **

"**AIBOU!" Yami shouted nearing panic when he noticed that Yugi's lips were turning blue. **

**Yugi was out cold. Yami got worried. He was getting this bad feeling some was deeply wrong with Yugi. **

**"Yami, his lips are turning blue." Joey said with worry.**

**"J-Joey...I don't know what to do..." Yami spoken softly worried and mostly scared out of his mind. **

**"We gotta get him ta da hospital." Joey said. **

**"I agree with Joey." said Tristan. **

**"Let's hurry." Joey said. **

**Yami just nodded worriedly. Joey grabbed Yugi and ran towards the hospital. Yami didn't know what to do at first but then started to follow Joey. When they were there the doctors tended to Yugi. When Yugi was stabilized he was asking in a whisper for Yami. One of the doctors went to where Yami and the others were waiting. **

**"He was asking for someone named Yami." The doctor said. **

**Yami slowly stood up. **

**"I'm Yami." he said softly. **

**"Come on." The doctor lead Yami into the room Yugi was in. **

**"He's in here." He said. **

**Yami nodded as he entered the room. **

**"Yami?" Yugi asked weakly. **

**Yami ran to Yugi's side and took his hand. Yugi smiled at his brother weakly.**

**"Are you ok?" Yami asked.**

**"Just tired." Yugi said weakly.**

**"Then go on to sleep." Yami said.**

**Yugi closed his eyes and fell asleep and the doctor walked in.**

**"What is it doctor?" Yami asked.**

**"Your friend had a minor heart attack and it may have caused some damage to his heart." The doctor said.**

**Yami had a very worried look. Yugi was sleeping peacefully.**

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

**Yugi slowly opened his eyes.**

**"Yami?" Yugi asked weakly.**

**Yami looked over at him.**

**"I'm right here, aibou." Yami said.**

**Yugi smiled weakly at him. Yami just smiled sadly at him.**

**"What is it?" Yugi asked weakly.**

**"It's nothing." Yami said.**

**/You sure/**

**Yami just nodded slowly.**

**/OK./**

**Yugi smiled again.**

**/What did the doctors say? And be honest./**

**"Y-You had a minor heart attack..." Yami started.**

**/And/**

**"It may have caused some damage to your heart..." Yami looked on the floor sadly in the verge of tears.**

**Yugi rested a hand on Yami's face. **

**"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Yugi said.**

**"But..." Yami started, trying not to cry.**

**"Trust me." Yugi said smiling.**

**"I don't know..."**

**"Just have faith, Yami." Yugi said. **

"**I'll be fine." Yugi said. **

"**I have faith in that." He said. **

**Yugi yawned. **

**"Why don't you rest some more?" Yami asked. **

**Yugi closed his eyes and fell asleep. He quickly started to have a nightmare. Yugi started moving in his sleep. Yugi tossed and turned in his sleep. Yugi had a scared look on his face. Yami looked worried and then started to gently shake Yugi. **

**"Yugi." Yami said. **

**Yugi's eyes slowly open. The doctor walked in. **

"**What is it?" Yami asked. **

"**We did some tests and we discovered that the heart attack has indeed caused damage to his heart. But, if operate now, we can prevent it from getting worse." The doctor said. **

"**I see. What do you say aibou?" Yami asked. **

**/Let's do it./ **

"**Alright." Yami said. **

"**We'll need this signed." The doctor said. **

**Yugi took it and signed it. The nurses took Yugi to pre-op. Soon they wheeled Yugi into the OR. They put a mask to put him to sleep over his mouth and nose. **

"**OK, count backwards from 10." The doctor said. **

"**10, 9, 8, 7…" Yugi started to trail off. **

"**6, 5, 4, 3…" He said half asleep. **

"**2…" He said falling asleep. **

"**He's asleep." The nurse said. **

**Then the surgery began. **

**MEANWHILE IN THE WAITING ROOM**

**Yami was worried sick and pacing while he waited. And all Yami could do is hope and pray that Yugi would be ok. While Yami and his friends pondered over Yugi's health a young girl about the age of 19 walked into the hospital. She has brown eyes long black hair and wore eye glasses. She was dressed entirely in black since she heard the worst for her younger sister who had been in the hospital for days now due to a rare illnesses. The girl glanced at Yami and his friends and saw how hurt they looked and then walked over to the reception desk. **

**"Hello, how can I help you?" The nurse asked. **

**The girl had a weak smile on her face. **

**"Hello, my name is Puja, my sister Amelia checked in here a couple of days ago she should be on the 'intestine care unit' list..." The girl said and sighed sadly. **

**"I feel so helpless, Yugi is in the OR and there's nothing I can do to make sure he's OK." Yami exclaimed still pacing. **

**"Don't worry Yami...its Yug we're talkin about he's gotten through some pretty tough situations in the past and he'll get through this one I'm sure of it." Joey replied trying his best to make Yami feel better. **

**The doctor walked out of the OR. He walks over to Yami and his friends. **

**"Well doc how'd the operation go?" Joey asked. **

**Yami had this bad feeling the news was bad. The doctor looked towards Yugi's closest friends. He sighed. **

**"I'm sorry but...we lost him...We tried to keep him alive. But, we couldn't I'm very sorry." The doctor said. **

**Puja could hear the conversation. Yami's crimson orbs welled up with tears. **

**"Yugi...no...you can't be gone..."Tea said and broke down into tears. **

**"Aibou...he...was all...I had." Yami sobbed falling to his knees as tears poured down his face. **

**"I can't believe my best buddy's gone..."Joey said and wiped a tear away. **

**"Yugi..." Tristan said and started to cry. **

**"Excuse me…" Puja said to the nurse and walked to Yami and his friends. **

**Puja looked at them all but mostly to Yami. She put a hand comforting hand on his shoulder. **

**"Everything will be alright." Puja said softly. **

**Yami had a few flashes of ancient Egypt. **

**"But, Atemi's dead." Yami sobbed out. **

**Puja blinked her brown eyes confused. **

**"Pardon?" She asked. **

**"Atemi...my twin...brother is...dead." Yami sobbed out. **

**Puja looked at Yami and kneeled beside him. **

**"I'm sorry..."Puja whispered and embraced Yami in her arms. **

**"If he still had the HSP none of this would've happened." Yami sobbed. **

**Puja gasped in shock and though. **

**'I have it...but I was told not to use it...' Puja thought and looked at Yami and saw how miserable he was. **

**'I don't care what the consequences are I must help.' She thought. **

**"I have it..." Puja finally told him. **

**"What...if we just put it on him it...it could..." Yami started. **

**"Help him…"She finished for him. **

**"It's very powerful it could even..." Yami started. **

**"Please trust me it will help your friend." Puja said. **

**Yami nodded.**

**"Take me to him and I will help him you have my word." She said to him. **

**Yami took her into the OR where Yugi's body still laid. Puja blinked her brown eyes as tears fell from eyes. She hated to see dead bodies it was very often in her life to see those. She walked up to Yugi and looked at him motionless has been his state for so long. She took out the HSP holding it over body. She started to chant a very old ancient Egyptian spell and the HSP started to glow. Yami froze tears still threatening to fall. Yugi suddenly had a gold aura around him similar to the HSP. The HSP stopped glowing as Puja's fell to her knees. It took most of her concentration and energy. Yugi slowly started to move a bit. Yugi's eyes slowly opened. Yugi looked to Yami and had a smile on his face. **

**"Did I worry you?" He asked still smiling. **

**-Aibou, they told us you were...- Yami cut off crying. **

**Yugi smiled. **

**"Don't cry Yami…I'm fine..." Yugi started. **

**Puja looked at the two as they rejoiced. **

**"...You will be alright now." She said to Yugi weakly. **

**Yami ran to Yugi. Yugi felt Yami hug him close. He just smiled happy to be able to see him again. Yami cried from being so happy that Yugi was back.**

**"Yami...it's ok don't cry." Yugi said. **

**Yugi then glanced over towards Puja. **

**"Who's she?" He asked. "She's a friend...she brought you back...I thought I'd lost you." Yami sobbed. **

**"You'll never lose me Yami. I'm always with you no matter what happens." Yugi said to him. **

**"Thank you." Yami said to Puja. **

**She smiled. **

**"Your welcome. I was not supposed to use the HSP but I do not care what the consequences are all I care is that you are happy now." Puja said with a weak smile.**

**"Well, Atemi would only trust people with the HSP that he truly trusted." Yami said. **

**She just nodded and looked to Yugi. **

**"How are you feeling?" Puja asked him. **

**"I feel great." Yugi said. **

**She smiled. **

**"I am happy I could help...The HSP only heals those who have a connection with the Millennium Items...Its too bad that my sister..." Puja trailed off as tears were welling in her eyes.**

**"Miss, I believe that it's..." Yami started. **

**She sadly walked out of the room. **

**'I must see my sister' She thought and walked out of the room searching the room they had her in. **

**She walked up the steps of the hospital and saw her sister's room. She happily smiled but her smile faded as she saw the empty bed replaced with new sheets. **

**"Amelia..."She said softly. **

**She ran out of the hospital heart-broken. Yugi stood up and they walked out Yugi was hidden by Yami standing in front of him. **

**"Hey, guys." Yami said smiling weakly. **

**Tea, Tristan and Joey walked up to Yami sadly. **

**"I can't believe he's gone..." Tea said sadly. **

**"Yeah, Yug why'd ya have ta leave us…" Joey said. **

**"You're everything to us pal." Tristan said. **

**A light giggle was heard from behind Yami. **

**"What was that?" Joey asked. **

**"I don't know what you're talking about." Yami lied.**

**"I heard somethin' behind ya Yami...it sounded like Yug...but he's gone." Joey said sadly. **

**Another light giggle was heard from behind Yami. **

**"I heard it too." Tea said. **

**"Yeah me too." Tristan said. **

**Yami sweat dropped. **

**-There catching on aibou.- **

**Another light giggle was heard from behind Yami. **

**/I know but this is kinda fun./**

**Yugi was still giggling. **

**-I agree aibou.- **

**"Yami what is going on?" Tea asked. **

**"Yeah who's dat behind ya?" Joey asked. **

**"I don't know what you mean." Yami said. **

**"Yami step aside." Tristan told him.**

**Yami sighed and moved. **

**"YUGI!" Joey, Tristan and Tea exclaimed. **

**Yugi smiled at the group. **

**"Yep, it's me." Yugi said. **

**They all ran to their best friend and hugged him. **

**"You're ok? We thought you were a goner?" Tristan told him. **

**"Yeah we thought we lost you..." Tea said.**

**"You had for a while there." Yugi said. **

**"What happened? How come yer alive?" Joey asked getting confused. **

**"Shadow Magic." Yugi said. **

**"Who?" They all asked very confused. **

**"That girl that went in there with Yami." Yugi said.**

**"She has Shadow magic too?" Tea asked. **

**"Well we outta thank her for bringing back our best pal in the world." Joey said. **

**Yugi smiled. **

**"Joey's right we should thank her." Yami said. **

**"But, where is she?" Tea asked. **

**Yugi shrugged. **

**"Then let's go find her." As they left the hospital the doctor looked at Yugi and stared at him in shock. **

**"Y-your a-alive...but can that be…" The doctor said in shock. **

**"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Yugi said as they walked out of the hospital. **

**The doctor just stood there still very shocked as he watched them leave. **

**"So where do we start looking?" Tea asked. **

**Soon it started to rain very heavily. **

**"Aww great rain..." Joey groaned. **

**"We better head home we'll see you later guys." Tristan said as he and Joey headed for home. **

**Tea hugged Yugi. **

**"I'm so glad your back." She said and pulled away and started to leave as well. **

**Puja walked through the steets of Domino seeking shelter from the rain. She tried her best to hide her HSP and got many glances at people who were staring at her. She didn't realize where she was going and bumped into Duke Devlin. **

**"Oh I'm sorry..." She said looking at him. **

**Duke had a seductive smirk on his face. Yugi ran off searching for the girl who brought him back. Yami soon followed. Puja looked at Duke. **

**"I apologized for bumping into you what else do you want?" She asked.**

**"Duke!" Yugi exclaimed. **

**Puja turned around to see Yami and Yugi. Yugi was wetter then Yami. Yugi was soaked to the bone. She looked at Yugi who was soaking wet. **

**"You shouldn't be out here you'll catch a cold Yugi..." She told him totally ignoring Duke now. **

**"Let's get you out of the rain." Yugi said. **

**She smiled at Yugi and walked towards him. Yugi lead the way to the Kame Game Shop.**

**"Who was that guy?" Puja asked refereeing to Duke. **

**"Duke Devlin." Yugi said. **

**"Oh is he a friend of yours?" She asked. **

**"He was. But, he became a bit twisted after the Dartz saga." Yugi said.**

**She blinked. **

**"Oh I see." She replied. **

**Yugi smiled seeing the Game Shop. Puja looked to the Game Shop. **

**"So this is where you live...its interesting." Puja said. **

**Yugi nodded and walked. He looked back to make sure Yami was behind them. **

**"I want to thank you for brining Yugi back." Yami said to her as he walked in after Yugi. **

**"Oh it was no problem at all." Puja replied and smiled. **

**Yugi smiled. She looked around the shop and saw so many duel monsters posters and cards everywhere. **

**"I see you enjoy the duel monsters card game" She said.**

**"I am the world champ." Yugi said. **

**"Well congratulations on that. I do play but I don't think I'll be able to beat the world champion of duel monsters." She replied.**

**"Well I'm a bit outta practice. I haven't dueled in a while." Yugi said. **

**"I see. Care to dust off your deck then?" She challenged. **

**"The last time I used my duel disk it malfunctioned. That why I ended up in the hospital." Yugi said unsure.**

**"Aibou, you can use mine." Yami said as he slowly handed Yugi his duel disk.**

**Yugi smiled at Yami taking the duel disk. Yami smiled.**

**"Let's duel!" They exclaimed.**

**The two went back and forth.**

**Yugi: 1500**

**Puja: 1750**

**"I play Soul Reversal." Puja said and it started to glow surprising her.**

**Yugi clutched his chest as the glow continued.**

**"Yugi, are you okay?" Yami asked worried.**

**The glow soon engulfed Yugi and was a blinding glow.**

**"Yugi!" Yami shouted confused and now very worried now.**

**When the glow faded Yugi was standing there looking tanned and more muscular. Yugi's eyes were more narrow and crimson, this Yami couldn't see from his angle. Yugi smirked evilly and that famous fog surrounded them. Yami looked confused.**

**"Yugi?" Yami asked.**

**Yugi had the HSP around his neck now. **

**"I figured it was time we made things more interesting." Yugi said smirking evilly.**

**"Yugi, what's going on?" Yami asked confused and even more worried then before.**

**"Nothing except now this is a shadow game." Yugi said coldly.**

**Yami looked confused and surprised.**

**"Yugi are you crazy! A Shadow Game is too dangerous, even for you! You know what happen last time!" Yami yelled.**

**"I'm not little Yugi." He said.**

**Yami looked surprised and confused. **

**"Then who...?" Yami started.**

**"I'm the spirit of the Horus Shadow Puzzle, I'm your twin brother's dark side." He said. **

**Yami blinked in confusion. **

**"Atemi has a dark side?" Yami asked.**

**Puja stepped back as her HSP started to glow revealing Yami's twin brother's darker side. She looked at him very nervous since she knew she wasn't supposed to use her item at all. His hand went to the HSP now back around his neck. She stared at Atemi. **

**"This wasn't supposed to happen." She said nervously. **

**"She knows nothing of shadow games!" Yami exclaimed. **

**The HSP glowed brightly revealing Atemi's dark side. Yami moved in front of Puja. She looked at Yami. **

**"Yami?" She questioned. **

**"You will get hurt." She said to him. **

**"I can handle a shadow games." Yami said. **

**"Just be careful." She said to him in a worried tone. **

**The shadow game continued. The shadow game didn't last long. Yugi was back and collapsed in exhaustion. **

**"Yugi!" Yami yelled running forward and catches him. **

**"Is he alright?" Puja asked. **

**/Yami.../ **

**Yugi started through the link exhausted. **

**-Yes?- **

**/I'm tired./ **

**-Then rest.- **

**Yugi looked at Yami half asleep. **

**"Oh my, this all my fault…I shouldn't of used my item..." Puja said saddened. **

**"If you hadn't I wouldn't be here." Yugi said half asleep. **

**"But, your hurt." She said. **

**"I'm just tired." Yugi said half asleep. **

**"Then rest." She told him. **

**Yugi yawned mostly asleep. **

**"You should put him to bed, Yami." Puja told him. **

**Yugi looked at her eye linden with sleep. She smiled at him as Yami took him upstairs to sleep. As soon as Yugi's head hit the pillow he was asleep over the covers. Puja looked out the window and saw another game shop. **

'**Wonder who lives there?' She thought. **

**Being the curious person that she was she left the game shop and walked towards the other game shop. **

**"Hello?" She asked as she entered the game shop. **

**Yugi shivered slightly. Yami pulled the covers more towards Yugi. Yugi just slept peacefully. Yugi's duffle still sat by the closet. Yami just smiled. Though asleep Yugi rolled over and grabbed Yami's hand like he didn't want him to leave the room. **

**"I'm staying right here, Yugi." Yami told him. **

**Yugi's grip loosened. Yami smiled as he slept. She looked around the game shop. **

**"Hmm? Dungeon Dice monsters? Sounds strange to me." Puja said. **

**Another piece of luggage sat next to the duffle. A soft mew was heard from the other bag. Another meow was heard from the bag. Yugi rolled over. The bag was one of those soft animal carry on bags and it was still meowing. The bag was moving a bit. Yugi's eyes slowly open. The bag meowed again still moving. Yugi tiredly sat up. The bag kept meowing. Yugi started to get up but, fell back on the bed. Yugi tried to get up again only to fall back on the bed again. Yami walked over the bag. **

**"Let me, aibou." Yami said.**

**Yugi smiled. Yugi looked around in the shadows sensing something. The meowing became more frantic. Yami slowly opens the bag. The cat inside was ebony with amethyst eyes. Yami looked shocked at first. Something crashed behind Yami near the bed. Yugi was struggling against somebody. Yami looked behind him. **

**"Yugi?" Yami asked. **

**The other person was behind Yugi. Yami narrowed his crimson eyes. **

**"Who are you! Let Yugi go!" Yami exclaimed.**

**Pain was in Yugi's eyes and it became obvious that the figure was doing something to Yugi from behind. **

**"Leave Yugi alone!" Yami shouted piss off as he started to power up his Shadow Magic. **

**"If you attack me you'll hit Yugi as well." The figure sounded a look like a certain short tri-color haired duelist we know. **

**Yami blinked in surprised and confusion. **

**"Who are you?" Yami asked. **

**With the figures free hand he removed the hood he had been wearing revealing long tri-colored hair so long it fell limply at his shoulders and cold amethyst/crimson eyes. Yami looked shocked and even more confused. The cat hissed. **

**"Ah I see brother found you mother." The figure said coldly. **

**"What?" Yami asked confused. **

**The figure shoved an unconscious Yugi at Yami. With that the figure disappeared. Yami looked confused, then looked at Yugi worriedly. The cat's ears drooped knowing what the figure did. **

**"Aibou..." Yami started.**

**No reaction at all. A black dog with yellow and red tuffs on his head was outside trying to get away from animal control. **

**"Aibou!" Yami yelled.**

**The black dog howled. As they got that leach thing around his neck. He fought it trying to get free. The cat jumped on the windowsill and meowed. **

**"What's wrong?" Yami asked the cat as he held onto Yugi. **

**The dog was unsure wither or not the mind-link would work but decided to try it anyway. **

**/Yami! Help me/ He shouted through the mind link. **

**The dog kept fighting to get the leach thing off. Animal Control was dragging Yugi towards their truck. Yami was surprised when he heard Yugi though their link as he looks over at Yugi's body he had in his arms. **

**-Yugi!- **

**/Yami! Outside/ **

**Yugi was still fighting animal control. Yugi howled. Animal Control picked Yugi up. And the back of the truck was opened. **

**/Hurry/ **

**Yugi wiggled trying to get out of their grip. They put Yugi in the back. **

**/YAMI, HELP ME! HURRY/ **

**Yugi howled loudly. **

**-Yugi!- **

**Yami ran to the window. Yami saw what appeared to be a dog.**

**/YAMI! Yami, help me! I'm the dog hurry/**

**Yami blinked in surprised, then ran out of the game shop to catch up to the dog catchers. **

**-Yugi! I'm coming!-**

**"What is it?" the dog catcher asked.**

**"T-That..." Yami started, trying to catch is breath. **

**"Is my dog."**

**"Make sure he has a collar next time." The dog catcher said getting out and opened the back door.**

**"I will." Yami said **

**"Sorry about that." He said.**

**He unlocked the cage door and opened it a large black dog jumped out. The dog had red and yellow tuffs on his head. Yami smiled. **

**"Thank you." Yami said.**

**The dog catcher nodded and left. Yami looked down at the dog. **

**-Aibou, what happen?-**

**Yugi sat down whimpering. Yami kneeled down and hugged Yugi. **

**-Yugi, what is it?-**

**/My brother did this./**

**-I see.-**

**/He did it to mom too but, he killed her body so she's trapped./**

**Yami then remember Yugi's body he left in the bed room. **

**"Ra Dang it! I left you body inside!" Yami exclaimed.**

**Yugi jumped up and headed back as fast as he could. Yami followed behind. Yugi ran through the open door. Yami followed after. Yugi came to his closed bedroom door. Yami came up the steps and once there he open the door for Yugi. Yugi ran in.**

**/How are we gonna fix this/**

**-I wish I knew.-**

**Yugi nosed his body and there was a flash. Yami covered his eyes. The dog was gone and Yugi's body groaned. Yami blinked. **

**"Yugi?" Yami asked.**

**Yugi's amethyst/crimson eyes opened slowly.**

**"Yugi, you okay?" Yami asked.**

**Yugi sat up and looked at him. The cat jumped onto Yugi's shoulder rubbing against him.**

**"Yugi?" Yami asked.**

**"Huh?" Yugi asked.**

**Yami smiled and ran to hug Yugi. Yugi hugged him back.**

**"I don't know what just happen but I'm gland you're back in your body." Yami said with a smile.**

**A brown roll fell out of Yugi's pocket it had hieroglyphics on. Yami looked down at it and then slowly went to pick it up.**

**"Aibou." Yami said after he read the hieroglyphics.**

**"Where did you get this?" He asked.**

**There were brown disks in the package. **

**"I picked them up when I was station Egypt for a time." Yugi said.**

**"I see..." Yami said. **

**"Do you know what this is?" He asked.**

**"No." Yugi said confused.**

"**What is it?" He asked.**

**"A very dangerous drug." Yami said **

**"Something you should not have in your procession. I have seen what it can do to people." He said.**

**"Like what? I've been using it for the last 4 and a half year." Yugi said.**

**Yami looked extremely shocked. **

**"What!" Yami exclaimed.**

**  
"You heard me. What does it do?" Yugi asked.**

**Yami sighed. **

**"I think I know what caused your heart attack..." Yami said.**

**"It's one of the things that happens if you take them..."**

**"Really?" Yugi asked.**

**Yami nodded slowly. **

**"I've seen it happen..." Yami started slowly.**

**"What else does it do?" Yugi asked knowing there was more.**

**Yami looked away, he didn't want to say anything else. Yugi was holding Yuri with his left hand his right side was starting to go numb...he pet Yuri. **

**"I-It also causes stroke..."**

**/Yami, my right sides going numb./**

**Yami curse weakly to himself in Egyptian. Yugi collapsed. Yuri meowed frantically. **

**Yami ran to his brother's aide. Yami lifted Yugi up and ran to the hospital telling Yuri to wait there at the Kame Game Shop. Once there the doctors gave him something to stop the stroke before it killed him. Soon the doctor walked out to where Yami was waiting.**

**"Are you here for Yugi Motou?" The doctor asked.**

**Yami nodded. **

**"Yes. Is my brother going to be okay?" Yami asked worridly.**

**"We've managed to stop the stroke however it has had an effect on him." The doctor said.**

**"What?" Yami asked.**

**"His right side is paralyzed." The doctor said.**

**Yami looked shocked.**

**"It's only affected body and not his face luckily." The doctor said.**

**She led Yami to Yugi's room. **

"**He's in here." She said.**

"…**Thank you…" Yami started. **

**She opened the door. Yami slowly walked in and over to Yugi's bed. Yugi slowly looked at his brother.**

**"Yugi…" Yami started slowly.**

**Yugi smiled at his brother.**

**"Yami..." Yugi started weakly.**

**Yami sighed as he ran his fingers though his hair.**

**"I..I.." Yugi started weakly.**

**Crimson eyes look over at him, a bit of disappointment was shown in them.**

**"I...I...I'm s-s-sorry..." Yugi said weakly.**

**Yami sighed again. **

**"It's okay." Yami finally said. **

**"You didn't know the affects of taking those drugs…"**

**"D-D-Didn't k-know w-w-what t-t-they w-w-were." Yugi said weakly.**

**Yami sighed again as he reach over and ran his fingers through Yugi's hair. Yugi was glad his brother wasn't mad. The doctor walked in and over to the two brothers.**

**"We're gonna keep him for about 6 weeks to make sure there are no complication. Then he'll have to back every week for physical thereby." She said.**

**Yami nodded. **

**"Very well." Yami said.**

**/Yami, how are we gonna tell grandpa and the gang/**

**"Y-Y-Yami..." Yugi said weakly.**

**"I'm thinking Yugi." Yami said.**

**"J-Just m-m-making s-s-sure y-you w-w-were OK." Yugi said weakly.**

**Yami smiled. **

**"I'm fine Yugi." Yami said.**

**"Why don't you get some rest?"**

**Yugi smiled weakly and fell asleep. The doctor smiled and walked out.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Yugi woke up.**

**/M-M-Mou H-H-Hotori n-no B-B-Boku.../**

**-What is it Yugi?-**

**/W-W-Where.../**

**At that moment Yami walked in with a smile.**

**6 WEEKS LATER**

**The doctors release Yugi, giving Yami instructions on the medicine they had prescribed for Yugi. Yami nodded. Then they let the two go home. Yami help Yugi home. They sent Yugi home in a wheelchair. Yami gently push the chair along. Yugi just hoped they wouldn't bump into the gang since they hadn't told them yet. Unfortunately for them they bumped into a certain blond. Joey gasped seeing Yugi in a wheelchair.**

"**What happened!" Joey demanded.**

"**He had a stroke." Yami said sadly.**

"**What? Why?" Joey asked in shock.**

**"Because of..."**

**/Yami.../**

**-Yes?-**

**/You sure, you're ok/ **

**-yes, but what about you?-**

**/I'm fine./**

**-what should we tell Joey?-**

**/Just tell him the truth./**

**-you sure?-**

**/Yeah./ **

**"Well, Yugi got a stroke because of hidden drugs he did not know of"**

**"Oh man..." Joey started still a bit shocked.**

**"Yeah." Yami said.**

**Yugi frowned.**

**"You ok Yug'?" Joey asked**

**Yugi nodded annoyance on his face.**

**-Yugi, why are you annoyed?-**

**/I'm annoyed at myself./**

**-Don't be-**

**/Can't help it when half of my body won't work./**

**-oh-**

**/It's gonna take a while for me to be able to move my right side./**

**-Yeah, but we can wait-**

**Yugi smiled. Yami smiled back. Yugi was tired.**

**-Lets go home-**

**Yugi nodded. Yami started to push Yugi home. **

**"Bye Joey." Yami said.**

**"Bye." Joey said.**

**They soon reached the game house and Yami carried Yugi up to his room. Yugi smiled softly. Yami smiled and laid him in bed. Yugi sighed.**

**"Rest Yugi." Yami said.**

**"I will." Yugi said.**

**"Ok." Yami said and waited for him to fall asleep.**

**Yugi fell asleep. Yami smiled and stroked his hair. Yugi snored softly. Yami chuckled.**

**"I can't believe I almost lost him.' Yami thought.**

**Yugi slept the rest of the day. Yami stayed with him and slept as well**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Yugi woke up. Yami was still sleeping. Yugi smiled at this. Yami streached and still slept. Yugi ran a hand through Yami's hair. Yami moaned. Yugi smiled. **

**"Yami..." Yugi said gently.**

**"Hmm?" Yami said sleepily**

**"Morning." Yugi said.**

**"Uh, morning." Yami said.**

**Yugi smiled. Yami smiled back. **

**"I should start physcial therby today." Yugi said.**

**"Yes, you are right." Yami said.**

**"Can you call and make an appointment?" Yugi asked.**

**Yami nodded. **

**"Sure thing." Yami said.**

**Yugi smiled at his brother. Yami smiled back and went to do just that. Yugi waited for Yami's return. Yami soon came back. Yugi smiled at him.**

**"So?" Yugi asked.**

**"You have an apointment at noon." Yami said.**

**"I better get changed but, I can't." Yugi said.**

**"I can help you. If you want." Yami said.**

**"Please." Yugi said.**

**Yami nodded with a smile and helped Yugi into new cloths.**

**"I hate this." Yugi mumbled.**

**"I know..." Yami started.**

**Yugi looked at his brother.**

**/What's up/**

**-What do you mean?-**

**/You trailed off on me./**

**-It's nothing.- **

**Yami tired to smile.**

**/Tell me...what's on your mind. Please tell me./**


End file.
